Link
Link (リンク Rinku,) is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vasts lands, helps anyone he meets struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he gains the power needed to thwart his main enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. He has, in fact, existed in multiple incarnations. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) After several feats of rescuing Hyrule and the lovely Princess Zelda from the forces of evil, Link become well renowned as a legendary hero. Things got even better when Zelda finally wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Sadly, on their wedding day, they had just become husband and wife when Ganondorf showed up AGAIN! And what was more tragic was that this time, Ganondorf was victorious, and only Link and Zelda managed to escape from him. After this, Link and Zelda teamed up with the heroes to take down the villains and save the Multi-Universe. Now Link is nowhere near below showing the forces of evil who's boss as punishment for ruining his and Zelda's special day! Ultimate Story Link became part of the story as one of the 100 heroes chosen to take part in a special test for Lisa. Around this time, he met Fox and became good friends with him. Later on, both him and Fox were chosen as the top 8 heroes to take part in the Ultimate Destiny. During the first Ultimate Story, he was became part of the Gym Leaders for Lisa's Pokemon League. He was assigned to represent Celadon City. After Lisa dissolved her Pokemon League, all of her students retired from being Gym Leaders. Afterwards, Link did not play any more important roles in the story for the first story as well as the Missing Link. He did, however, play a major role in the Ultimate Story special known as the Legend of the Clashing Sisters. In this story, Link woke up one morning to discover that he bore one of the pieces of the Triforce. He went over to Hyrule Castle to talk about this with Zelda. Upon his arrival, she revealed to him that she bore one of the other pieces of the Triforce. They both came to the conclusion that someone tried to steal the Triforce. Shortly afterwards, they were informed that Ganondorf was freed from his convictions by an evil witch with long black hair. This was then followed by a young fairy revealing herself to them. She introduced herself as Glentina and revealed that the "evil witch" that they were informed about was her sister, Malbella. She then told Link and Zelda the sad story about her clan being wiped out by her own sister and how they spent many eons clashing ceaselessly. Through them, she was able to find out that her sister wanted their precious treasure, the Triforce and began to take the blame for what they are going through. Link and Zelda showed no malice or ill-feelings towards Glentina and were even more saddened by her story. From there, they decided to team up with her to put a stop to their enemies before they could reclaim the Triforce. He had also made some cameo appearances in the Ultimate Story's side stories, like Return to Hyrule, in which he went missing. Fox was anxious to find him again and he sent out his close friends to help look for him since he wasn't able to receive his telepathy because Hyrule was being enveloped by Darkness caused by an evil witch. He later reunited with Misty, Knuckles and Rogue while in the Sacred Grove. Rouge took a great liking to him, much to his dismay. They even had a run in with a bunch of monkeys that Misty named after the characters from the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO cartoon. They even took on the voices of the characters from the cartoon when communicating with them via telepathy. He soon met up with Fox and the others who've separated into three groups attempting to rescue him. Amy especially became very excited upon finally meeting him. Despite him being a silent protagonist in nearly everything that he had appeared in, Link is shown to be very talkative throughout the entire story as is seen talking a lot to his friends as well as many other people. Link is also shown to be a bit snarky towards his enemies, which is something that he had developed from his friends, but he is always very serious. He has a strong sense of justice and he expresses that a lot in how he talks. He does tend to loosen up whenever he is around those that he is closest to. Even though his friends of the Celestial Winx love to be around him, he never thinks of himself as a lady's man and would always think of all the girls that he is closest to as nothing more than just close friends. Besides, the girls of the Celestial Winx would tend to think of him as a little brother and love him as though he is. Obviously, he is shown to be very respectful towards women as are many of the guys in his massive group of friends and allies. Link's Pokemon 90-Shellder.png|Shellder Scizor.jpg|Scizor Link's Minun.png|Minun 123-Scyther.png|Scyther 214Heracross OS anime.png|Heracross 286-Breloom.png|Breloom 77-Ponyta.png|Epona 234-Stantler.png|Stantler 275-Shiftry.png|Shiftry 85-Dodrio.png|Dodrio 178-Xatu.png|Xatu 324-Torkoal.png|Torkoal 28-Sandslash.png|Sandslash 207-Gligar.png|Gligar 304-Aron.png|Aron 83-Farfetch'd.png|Farfetch'd 222-Corsola.png|Corsola 348-Armaldo.png|Armaldo 398-Staraptor.png|Staraptor 521-Unfezant.png|Unfezant 475-Gallade.png|Gallade 625-Bisharp.png|Bisharp 470-Leafeon.png|Leafeon 506-Lillipup.png|Lillipup 418-Buizel.png|Buizel 617-Accelgor.png|Accelgor 404-Luxio.png|Luxio 564-Tirtouga.png|Tirtouga 445-Garchomp.png|Garchomp 530-Excadrill.png|Excadrill The Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero of Courage 4000 years prior to the Ultimate Story, Link lived as a young boy who was a citizen of the floating island of Skyloft. At the beginning of the story, he had a dream about a massive creature and a voice telling him that he has a destiny to fulfill. He was soon woken up by a blue Loftwing who belonged to his good friend, Zelda. It dropped off a letter to remind him that he was to meet with her at the Statue of the Goddess. Shortly afterwards, Link and Zelda were able to meet at the statue where they conversed a little. A little after that, Zelda's father, Gaepora, arrived while giving the Celestial Winx a tour of the entire place. They had a chance to meet the girls, to which Stella took a great liking to Link, causing her to chase him around until she was able to get her hands on him, literally. Zelda, worried that Link may not do so well during the Winged Ceremony, attempted to have him do a few minute practice run, however, his Loftwing went missing, so the girls jumped into the chance to help him look for it. From Bloom, he was able to find out that a witness saw Groose and his goons, a few guys that tend to give Link a hard time, chased after a crimson Loftwing, which was a rare breed of Loftwings and one that belonged to him. He confronted the trio of delinquents and tried to get answers out of them, but they refused to talk. Zelda also went up to confront the muscle bound oaf bag, then he and his cronies left without them saying anything. Zelda went off on her Loftwing to continue looking around. The girls reunited with Link to reveal that someone at the academy did know about what had happened to Link's Loftwing but was intimidated by Groose and his cronies into talking, but thanks to the girls and another student named Pipit, he was able to gather the courage to tell them what he knew, so Link went off to find where his Loftwing was stashed away. With the help of Tecna's digital map, he was able to find a cliffside where he and Zelda found his Loftwing stashed away. Link thankfully freed his bird but before he and Zelda left to return for the Ceremony, Zelda chatted with him about what could be below the cloud barrier. They soon mounted their Loftwings and flew back to the top part of Skyloft. After another run-in with Groose, the ceremony began with Link competing against Groose and his cronies. The ceremony consisted of the participants chasing after the statuette with the person to grab it winning the competition. The 3 lunkheads Link competed against didn't make it easy for him, but persisted relentlessly with the girls cheering him on. Link was able to grab the statuette and he completed the ceremony with Zelda. After the ceremony was over, Link and Zelda got caught in the middle of the Celestial Winx's group hug. Then the 2 went out flying together. They had their moment as they flew around the sky, however, that special moment was cut short when they were both whisked away by a mysterious black tornado. Link did all he could but passed out. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the Celestial Winx shouting "Believix Convergence Bubble". The Epic Journey of Destiny After he lost consciousness, he had a dream about seeing a mysterious figure telling him about his destiny, then he and Zelda were falling. Link tried to reach out for her but was then eaten by the same massive beast that he kept seeing over and over again in his dreams. He woke up instantaneously from his dream, on his bed with Gaepora right beside him. Link then told Gaepora about what had happened. He was told by the headmaster that the storm he witnessed was no ordinary storm and had also mentioned that the girls left after they brought back Link to take care of some other matters and would most likely not return until the next morning. After Gaepora left, Link heard a strange noise from outside his bedroom. He walked out to find the mysterious figure that he just saw in his dream. It drifted away as he got close to it and he chased after it. It led him to the Statue of the Goddess, to which it opened up a secret chamber within it. There, he found a sword embedded within a stone. The figure introduced itself as Fi and asked him to remove the sword from the stone. He was hesitant at first, but then Fi mentions to him about Zelda, who was tossed out of the sky, and that she would take part in a destiny that he is to and if he were to accept his destiny, then he would be able to find her. From there, he accepted the sword and held it up. Fi accepted him as her master and bestowed on to him a tablet with an emerald on it. The next morning, he donned the Knight's uniform, which consisted of the iconic green tunic of the Zelda universe, then he set off on his adventure. Best friends-Fox, Misty, Krystal, Falco, Zelda, Glentina, Brock, Erika, Cilan, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, Jak, Anakin, Obi-wan The ReBoot Multiuniverse Link, Zelda/Sheik, and his younger counterpart were recruited by Master Hand to defend the Smash System from Daemon and her viral cronies. He did give Marth some envy as they were better rivals on who was the better hero/swordsman. Their conflicts had to constantly be extinguished, though they had no choice but to work together at one point. In the Desert Port System, 78 infected Guardians fought the duo off; however, they were as weak as the Wire Frames as Akari and Game & Watch worked the kinks at the Super Computer. Link and Marth won almost effortlessly and they seemed to have bonded...at least a little. His younger counterpart also worked alongside other heroes, including Fox, Enzo, and Frisket. They were in a Game as they had to find the User in Edge as they infiltrated a Shinra power plant, and confronted the One-Winged Angel. Young Link rebooted as a Cloud lookalike using his Buster Sword to assist the guys. He won after he and Fox convinced Enzo to leave the Game instead of being trapped in it and leaving his friends and family behind. The war was won overall thanks to Samus and Mewtwo. Powers '''Super Slash - '''Link delivers a powerful strike with his sword '''Din's Fire - '''summons a divine fire to damage enemies '''Farore's Wind - '''summons a divine wind to be used for warping '''Nayru's Love - '''summons a protective barrier of divine energy '''Fire Arrow - '''Link shoots an arrow enchanted by fire magic '''Ice Arrow - '''Link shoots an arrow enchanted by ice magic '''Light Arrow - '''Link shoots an arrow enchanted by light magic Gallery Link_Hyrule_Warriors.png link.JPG link attack.JPG link fan art.JPG link is back.JPG link looking on.JPG link looks.JPG link pose.JPG link ready sword.JPG link shocked.JPG link sly.JPG link super slash.PNG|SUPER SLASH! link with light arrow.JPG link yikes.JPG link full view pose.jpg link smile.gif link ready to shoot.gif link fire arrow.gif|FIRE ARROW! link ice arrow.gif|ICE ARROW! link light arrow.gif|LIGHT ARROW! Link_2_(Captain_N).png SS Link Running Model.png Link_SSBU.png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Husband and Wife Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Action Hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Archers Category:Bombers Category:Teleporters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuuki Kaji Category:Monster hunter Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Animated characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Breakout Characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Gym Leaders Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Handsome Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Reincarnations Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer